Para quê?
by TemaTen-Chan
Summary: Neji decide voltar a ser frio e insensível. Porquê? Tenten também não sabe mas está farta, então decide finalmente ganhar coragem e esclarecer tudo... U.A. NejiTen one-shot


Konichiwa minna! n.n Este é o meu 1º onse-shot (eu sei que está um bocado grande mas pronto... ^^') começei a escreve-lo quando estava deprimida, daí o princípio ser um pouco deprimente, mas o resto já foi escrito com sentimentos mais alegres por isso espero que essa parte pelo menos esteja alguma coisa de jeito! XD

Espero que gostem! ò.ó9

**Disclaim:** Naruto não me pertence mas eu gosto de decidir o destino das suas personagens. Muhahah! XD

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Para quê?**

Estava frio mas eu não o sentia. O meu nariz pingava mas eu nem sequer me importava em tirar um lenço do bolso. Os meus atacadores estavam desapertados mas para quê apertá-los?

Estava num daqueles dias em que mais valia ter atirado o despertador janela fora e ter continuado a dormir debaixo dos lençóis tão quentinhos até o dia terminar.

Para quê acordar se voltava em lágrimas para casa? Para quê acordar se lá estava ele para tornar o meu dia mais difícil? Para quê acordar se o meu sofrimento em vez diminuir, aumentava?

-Neji… - murmurei tentando enxugar finalmente as lágrimas que teimavam em cair pesadas dos meus olhos. – Baka… Baka, baka! – estava exaltada com a maneira drástica com que Neji mudara. Num dia já éramos amigos e no outro ele voltara a espezinhar-me. Sinceramente, pensava que aquele Neji frio, calculista e insensível nem tinha sequer existido… E então depois de tanto tempo resolvera voltar e a minha vida complicou-se de novo. Porque é que ele voltara a ser assim comigo? Só me magoava mais. Então, para quê acordar? Se era para ficar em baixo desde cedo eu recusava-me! Para quê? Ele nem iria notar. – Tenten, és a pessoa mais baka à face do Universo! – Eu nem sabia como é que tinha sequer chegado a apaixonar-me por alguém como ele. Quer dizer, sabia mas já não tinha a certeza…

Continuei a andar, apenas andar, não me importava com facto de poder chocar contra qualquer coisa ou alguém, apenas queria andar. Andar sem parar.

Doía-me o ombro do peso da minha mala mas constatei que não parecia tão pesada como o peso de tristeza na minha alma. Custava agora ainda mais acordar todas as manhãs para voltar com um fardo ainda mais pesado no meu espírito. Custava tanto superar a nova frieza dele todos os dias…

Continuei a andar, os meus pés pareciam que tinham vontade própria mas também não estava no modo para me importar com isso, apenas deixei-os guiarem-me para onde quer que fosse até que eles decidiram parar à frente de uma certa casa. Suspirei cansada, porque é que eles me pregavam sempre estas partidinhas? Voltei a suspirar, que pergunta mais estúpida. Era tão óbvio como as lágrimas que rolavam pelas minhas faces abaixo.

Já era há algum tempo que eles insistiam em trazer-me aqui mas eu acobardava-me sempre e voltava para trás. Hoje não, não voltaria para trás. Para quê? Iria continuar tudo na mesma afinal. Enchi-me de coragem e toquei. Ouviu-se o eco da campainha do interior da casa, que era agora também o som de que tinha assinado a minha sentença.

Apressei-me a enxugar as lágrimas com a manga do casco e assoei então o nariz. Não queria que ele pensa-se que era uma fraca sentimental e era demasiado orgulhosa para deixar que ele me visse assim.

Pouco tempo de pois ouvi o barulho do trinco da fechadura e o rodar da maçaneta, a porta abriu-se e detrás dela surgiu um belo rapaz de longos cabelos negros e olhos pérola. Pareceu confuso ao ver-me ali mas o seu semblante calmo voltou rapidamente.

-Tenten? Que fazes aqui? – ao ver-me hesitar perante a resposta apenas suspirou e indicou com um gesto que eu podia passar.

Entrei e descalcei as botas castanhas na entrada. Segui-o e voltei então a confrontar-me com a paz que reinava naquela casa. Estava tudo tão arrumado e limpo como sempre estivera, não havia nenhum objecto fora do sítio nem nenhuma divisão que estivesse devidamente decorada.

E então… Aquele cheiro. O cheiro familiar da pessoa que estava à minha frente.

Neji encaminhou-me até à sala e de seguida sentou-se no sofá vermelho, sentei-me também num que havia à sua frente e agarrei-me com força às pregas da saia. Queria controlar a raiva e a frustração para que as lágrimas não se voltassem a apoderar dos meus olhos.

Ele continuou sentado, impassível, fitando-me com os seus penetrantes olhos pérola à espera de que eu resolvesse reagir.

Dei algum tempo a mim própria para trancar as emoções a cadeado dentro do meu coração porque sabia que me ia magoar e queria estar preparada para o impacto que ele ia causar em mim.

-Neji… - comecei deixando-me de lamúrias e olhando-o nos olhos desconcentrei-o, no entanto ele recompôs-se de imediato fechando os olhos por um momento e voltando a abri-los.

-Hn?

-Tu sabes porque é que eu estou aqui.

-Sei? – perguntou irritando-me. Guardei as garras e respirei fundo.

-Sim sabes muito bem. – estava a ser extremamente difícil para mim manter a raiva selada no meu interior. – Estou farta disto!

Ele permaneceu calado fazendo mais uns grãos de areia caírem na ampulheta da minha irritação. Não sei porque é que o meu coração insiste em trazer-me ali. Para quê? Não vai mudar nada, mesmo nada… Neji era um idiota! Um idiota que não merecia as minhas lágrimas e o meu sofrimento!

-É preciso muito tempo, paciência e simpatia para se aprender a gostar de ti, sabias?! Não é qualquer uma que o faz! – sim eu estava exaltada mas já não aguentava mais aquilo! As suas atitudes frias e desinteressadas, ser ignorada e rebaixada por uma pessoa que considero "amigo" há muitos anos.

A sua expressão permaneceu intocável e ele continuou sem se pronunciar. Mais um grão de areia na ampulheta.

-Não me ignores Hyuuga Neji! – gritei mas ele respondeu com um dos seus "Hn" e acomodou-se mais no sofá.

Tinha sido o último grão e a explosão da ampulheta.

-"Hn" é a única palavra que conheces?! És idiota! – o cadeado do cofre de sentimentos que era o meu coração abriu-se e eu levantei-me exaltada. Queria dar-lhe um estalo mas controlei-me. – És um insensível! Porque é que mudas-te agora de repente?! Por acaso já pensas-te sequer como é que eu fico depois dessas tuas atitudes frias?! Como é que eu me sinto?! – fiz uma pausa. – Eu nem sei porque é que estou a dizer isto, porque é que os meus pés me trazem aqui sempre, porque é que me preocupo sequer! Já paras-te para pensar que não és o centro do mundo e as pessoas não são objectos, coisas sem sentimentos?! – a minha raiva recuou e a tristeza avançou no seu lugar. – Mas nada do que eu disser vai mudar a tua maneira de pensar não é? – Neji desviou o olhar por momentos. – Porque é que és assim comigo? Porque é que me desprezas?

-Eu não te desprezo. – esclareceu ele voltando a olhar-me.

-E o que é que significa para ti desprezar?

Neji permaneceu calado e eu voltei a sentar-me, tentando acalmar-me. O silêncio instalou-se, um silêncio carregado de mistério e emoções que me deixava impaciente. Queria contar-lhe, sim eu queria contar-lhe tudo antes de me ir embora, queria esclarecer tudo para que depois não me sentisse arrependida de não tê-lo feito.

Esta tarde decidiria o meu destino. Ou ele me correspondia, o que era praticamente impossível, ou me ignorava para o resto da vida mas, estava disposta a correr esse risco porque para além de orgulhosa eu ia sentir-me melhor ao desabafar tudo.

-Neji…

-Não precisas de dizer mais nada Tenten.

-Han? – eu estava confusa, realmente confusa e quando ele se levantou e se começou a aproximar de mim ainda mais fiquei.

O rosto de Neji estava muito perto do meu, as nossas respirações misturavam-se e isso fazia as minhas faces ficarem mais vermelhas do que a Hinata quando vê o Naruto.

-Neji? O que…? – comecei muito atrapalhada mas os meus lábios não conseguiram pronunciar as últimas palavras pois foram gentilmente capturados pelos de Neji.

Os meus olhos arregalaram-se e logo questões, sobre porque da atitude dele, se desvaneceram na minha cabeça. As minhas pálpebras fecharam-se lentamente e sem forças para o parar correspondi com igual intensidade e paixão.

Neji apressou-se a rodear a minha cintura com os seus braços e continuou a beijar-me com sentimento. Para quê pará-lo se era isso que eu sempre quisera na vida?

Queria intensificar o momento por isso agarrei-o pela camisa com força puxando-o para mais perto do meu corpo. Neji deslizou uma das suas monumentais mãos até à minha face e depois separou a sua boca da minha, ganhámos o fôlego que tínhamos gasto e os seus lábios roçaram a minha bochecha até chegarem aos meus ouvidos.

-Tenten… - arrepiei-me toda ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o meu nome tão perto da minha orelha. – Muitas vezes não te respondo porque estou demasiado ocupado a olhar para o movimento dos teus lábios.

O meu coração falhou uma batida. Ele dissera mesmo aquilo? Neji já desejara beijar-me? A quanto tempo ele fazia aquilo? Espera! Aquilo… aquilo era uma declaração?!

-Neji! – exclamei ansiosa e aflita ao mesmo tempo mas logo fiquei tímida. – Isso… isso… é uma… de-declaração?! – eu estava da cor do sofá.

-O que é que achas? – inquiriu baralhando-me ainda mais mas depois sorriu.

-N-neji… - eu não acreditava, eu ainda devia de estar a sonhar! Ele… ele… Como eu o amo… Não podia ficar agora parada, tinha de lhe contar os meu sentimentos também. – Eu… eu… - respirei fundo e olhei-o nos olhos cheia de coragem. – Eu amo-te!

Neji sorriu de novo e roçou os seus lábios pelo meu pescoço sedutoramente.

-Eu também mas pensava que já tinhas percebido.

-Como assim?! – separei-me dele num impulso de espanto e mais tarde arrependi-me, no entanto tinha de confirmar que os meus ouvidos não estavam a pregar-me partidas.

Neji voltou a aproximar-se de mim sedutor.

-Pensava que… - ele pegou-me no queixo com a sua mão, as minhas faces coraram ao toque delicado. - … já tinhas percebido há mais tempo…

Estava cada vez mais confusa mas com os lábios dele tão perto dos meus não conseguia concentrar-me. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia do quanto era viciante.

Neji beijou-me novamente e depois estreitou-me nos seus braços abraçando-me intensamente.

-Desculpa… - pediu encaixando o seu queixo no meu ombro. – Eu sei que te magoei, perdoa-me.

Eu não acreditava no que ouvia nem mesmo no que via. Hyuuga Neji tinha-me beijado e ainda por cima pedia-me perdão? Um dia que tinha sido horrível podia mesmo transformar-se num sonho? Sim, podia.

-Era a única opção que tinha.

-Única… opção? – repeti lentamente afastando-me para o olhar nos olhos.

-Sim. – Neji assentiu fitando-me já sem toda a inexpressividade que outrora tivera ao entrar naquela sala. – Andavas estranha, estavas tão distante e isso preocupava-me. Precisava de saber o que se passava. – ele agarrou-me pelos ombros sério. – Precisava que os teus sentimentos saíssem de dentro do teu coração mas tu continuavas a forçar um sorriso e a dizer-me que estava tudo bem. – Neji fitou então o chão. – Tive de "evocar" o antigo Neji para o conseguir. Desculpa…

Estaquei enquanto lágrimas de alívio e dor me escorriam pelo rosto baixo. Ele tinha-me magoado mas, fizera-o apenas para me ajudar. Não sabia se estava zangada ou feliz por ouvir aquilo, se havia de sorrir ou continuar a chorar mas Neji sabia. Sabia que não me queria ver triste e limpou-me as lágrimas com o dedo indicador.

Voltou a pousar os lábios sobre os meus, eu correspondi e ele aprofundou o beijo. Fez-me andar para trás à procura de algum apoio mas apenas conseguiu que caíssemos desamparados no sofá. Corei de embaraço perante a situação e Neji ao reparar deixou escapar um sorriso. Ele sorria tão poucas vezes que o meu coração deflagrou em chamas de felicidade. Senti o meu estômago inquieto, uma mistura de excitação e nervosismo.

Continuámos aos beijos apaixonados até eu sentir as mãos dele a percorrerem todo o meu corpo causando-me arrepios e fazendo-me corar novamente.

-Neji? – murmurei enquanto ganhávamos fôlego.

-Shhh… - sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido.

Envolvemo-nos de novo em carícias e beijos esquecendo aquilo que estávamos a fazer. Parecia que tínhamos bebido, não estava-mos piores que isso! Os beijos de Neji são como Whisky ou Vodka, embebedam-me, fazem com que perca a minha sanidade mental e deixam-me num estado de total dependência. Eu precisava do amor dele, dos seus beijos alcoólicos.

Mal dei por mim já o meu casaco estava no chão e os meus dedos debatiam-se com os botões da sua camisa trémulos. Neji estava completamente deitado sobre mim acariciando o meu longo cabelo… O meu… longo cabelo? AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

-EI! – protestei pondo-lhe a mão na cara repentinamente. – NEJI!!! Eu não acredito!! Não te dei autorização para desfazeres os meus carrapitos!!!!!!! – eu estava realmente zangada, afinal aquele penteado era a minha identidade e ninguém, mesmo o Neji, tinha o direito de violá-la!

-Calma... – tentou ele mas era tarde demais eu já estava possessa.

-Não! Tu não fazes ideia do que fixes-te!!! – uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Neji. – Tu… tu… TU DESRESPEITAS-TE A MINHA IDENTIDADE PESSOALMENTE PESSOAL E SECRETA! TU VIOLÁS-TE A MINHA PERSONALIDADE, A MINHA IMAGEM! AGORA JÁ NÃO POSSO MORRER DESNCANÇADA! NÃO TENS VERGONHA?! MEXER NO PENTEADO DUMA RAPARIGA QUE AINDA POR CIMA É TUA AMIGA!! TU…

Neji foi simples e eficaz a calar-me, beijou-me e deslizou os lábios novamente pelo meu pescoço provocando-me cócegas e sussurrando ao meu ouvido:

-Baka! Ficas linda assim… - corei.

Enterrou o rosto nos meus cabelos cor de chocolate inspirando a fragrância do meu champô. Voltei então a lembrar-me da situação "tudo ou nada" em que estávamos. Olhámo-nos por instante hesitantes e senti o meu corpo a escaldar em emoções e sentimentos. Era certo que tínhamos 18 anos mas… Assim de repente? O pior é que as minhas defesas a tentar resistir à situação estavam a perder o efeito contra os beijos alcoólicos que trocávamos.

Voltei ao meu estado de subconsciência e as minhas mãos retornaram paras os botões da camisa de Neji enquanto ele se debatia com o fecho minha camisola. O meu corpo termia todo mas as minhas mãos pareciam que tinham vontade própria e então…

DLIM-DLÃO!

Caímos os dois do sofá abaixo ao escutar o grave som do relógio de pêndulo ao nosso lado. Foi então que o efeito do álcool passou e tanto eu como ele corámos violentamente.

-Ah… Desculpa… - Neji tinha o rosto como um pimentão.

-Não! – ele olhou-me inquiridor, eu corei. – Eu… eu é que peço desculpa… Eu…

Continuámos corados mas agora sem coragem de nos olhar. Neji apertava a camisa embaraçado e eu apressei-me a fechar a metade do fecho que falta na minha camisola. Ele levantou-se então e ofereceu-me uma mão. Olhei-o com ternura, ainda não acreditava que o meu sentimento de amor era correspondido da mesma maneira. Aceitei a sua mão e ficámos frente a frente.

-Ah… - olhei para o relógio. Seis e meia em ponto. – Eu… Eu vou ter de ir, já se faz tarde.

-Pois… - ele também parecia desanimado.

Saímos da sala e na entrada voltei a calçar as botas castanhas. Não queira ir mas também não podia fazer nada.

-Então… Então até amanhã! – exclamei gaguejando. Aproximei-me dele e beijei-o no rosto, no entanto Neji desviou a cara até encontrar os meus lábios. Segurou a minha cabeça e beijou-me.

-Tenten. – começou sério pondo-me nervosa. – Tu… tu… tu queres… tu… - ele fez uma pausa respirando fundo e ganhando coragem para pronunciar tais palavras. – Queres namorar comigo? – quando terminou de o dizer as suas faces estavam rubras.

O quê?! Espera! Eu devo estar mesmo a sonhar! Era demasiada emoção para um só dia e as minhas pernas comprovaram-no quando eu caí de joelhos a sua frente. Elas simplesmente não aguentaram o impacto.

-HAN?! – foi a única coisa que saiu da minha estúpida boca. Eu não estava vermelha eu estava cor-de-rosa!

-Quer dizer, só se tu quiseres…

Não pensei mais, levantei-me num ápice e abracei-o. Abracei-o e beijei-o como nunca o tinha beijado.

-É claro que quero! Baka! – dei-lhe um beijo na face. – Amo-te. Sempre te amei e já tinha sonhado tantas vezes com este dia que ainda pensava que estava a meio dum sonho.

Ele sorriu beijando-me e depois deu-me a mão.

-Anda. Eu levo-te a casa, namorada. – brincou.

-Obrigado namorado! – sorri. O sorriso mais lindo e mais verdadeiro que alguém alguma vez me vira a dar.

Então para quê acordar? Agora eu sabia, sabia que podia acordar todos os dia e ter a certeza de que não estava a sonhar. Ele já não era só uma miragem distante e inalcançável, era o meu passado, presente e futuro. Simplesmente a pessoa que mais amava…

**Owari!/Fim! XD**

****************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
